Ayane Amamiya
Ayane Amamiya (雨宮 綾音 Amamiya Ayane) is a sub character of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Appearance Ayane is a beautiful young woman that is one year older than Reiji. She has purple hair and is mostly seen in her school uniform although she wore a blue bathing suit at the beach and a white dress in the park once. As Valkyrie she wears a black wedding dress, hat, and veil to cover her face. Personality Ayane is an easy going, serious, and responsible senior but has a great sense of humor. She also likes to tease others for enjoyment and is able to retain her composure in many types of situations, like when she and Momiji tease Nagisa about her eating habits, grades, and breasts. Also when Momiji and Sayuki were at each other's throats in the Student Council Room, she quietly sat there grinning while sipping tea as Reiji and Nagisa were distressed. Ayane is a magi and therefore has special powers, she has a hidden persona which she calls "Valkyrie". In battle she is very ruthless, mostly due to her wanting to protect Reiji out of love. She stated that she was willing to get rid of everyone else involved in "Ragnarok" to protect Reiji. She can be very calculating and manipulative, like when telling Reiji that she would kill everyone else to protect him, it was so that he would only think about her. She may have a tendency to lash out when angered. She went as far as to rip "Jin Arizuka" to pieces out of anger for Reiji rejecting her love proposal and tried to kill "Ryuichi" because she saw his power as a threat to Reiji's survival. Synopsis Ayane is a friend of Momiji Satomura and Nagisa Suzushiro. She is also a perfect student council president; in fact, she is perfect in every way possible. She is a genius pianist, likes to read on her free time and has the charisma that turn heads. Unfortunately this also means she is distant from most people as they are afraid of her reverence. Reiji however, is different. He treats her normally just like every other girls, which is the cause for Ayane's romantic feelings toward him. It is later revealed that the masked Walküre (ワルキューレ warukyūre; German for Valkyrie) in Eye Space was Ayane fighting to protect the one she loved from harm. She wandered around Ai Space investigating the phenomenon as well as prevent Reiji from being killed and came to a conclusion that Odin did not exist, which she eventually shared with Reiji. In her last battle, she challenged Ryuichi alone, believing him to be Odin. She was defeated by his ultimate attack: Thorhammer Fullaccess. Ragnarok Ayane is first seen in Isebel as Walkure(Valkryie) along with Momiji, Jin, Sayuki, and Keisuki. As everyone is puzzled about how they became involved in this situation, Jin explains that at some time in the past, each one of them came in contact with a rare gem stone (OOParts fragment) and it suddenly vanished after glowing in their hand. He tells them that the stone entered their body and became their magical weapon for fighting in Ragnarok. Sayuki questions him about the rules which he answers: Magi cannot be killed unless their magic weapon is destroyed, only a magical weapon can destroy a magical weapon, they cannot use magic outside of Eye Space, and if your magic weapon is destroyed then your existance is erased in the real world. Having explained the rules of Ragnarok, Jin makes an offer asking them to join him to kill those who are yet unawakened, since they are no different from ordinary humans. Sayuki was the first to leave, shortly followed by Ayane and Keisuke. First Meeting Ayane is formally introduced in the story in the Student Council Room where Nagisa and Momiji invited Reiji to have lunch. Ayane from the beginning is able to dazzle Reiji with her goddess-like appearance while playing a soothing song on the piano. Ayane states that she is surprised that Momiji has brought a boy to the Student council Room. After a brief introduction Reiji learns that Ayane is the Student Council President as well as a model student with excellent grades. Ayane allows Reiji to join the student council after the idea was brought up and shows some signs of affection for him which leaves him speechless. Momiji quickly warns Ayane to keep her hands off afterwards. Enter The Maiden of War Ayane next appears as "Valkyrie" when Eye Space is activated. As Reiji and his party are about to be impaled by Kengo's numerous knives, Ayane clothed in a black dress, wearing a hat, blonde hair and a veil covering her face appeared and deflected the knives with red strings. She did not speak but her interference allowed Reiji and his party to escape. I'm Sure He'll Take Responsibility Ayane, Momiji, and Nagisa enter the student council room and began talking. (Unknown to them, Ryūichi snuck in the room earlier to hide from a group of girls who are obsessed with him and unwillingly listens in on their conversation.) Momiji complains about how boring it is without Reiji, to which Ayane questions that just being around her and Nagisa is boring. Nagisa asks Momiji if she is at the stage where she can't live without Reiji, which Momiji denies but states that she thinks about him every night. Her statement causes Nagisa to have strange thoughts. Momiji clarifies that she only talks about Reiji to herself at night. Ayane and Momiji begin to tease Nagisa about having lewd thoughts, to the point where it gets physical. As Ryūichi is looking for the perfect chance to escape without being seen, Momiji begins to sexually harass Nagisa by groping her breast and telling her that if she'd just throw away her pride she'd be the ultimate ero-weapon. As Momiji tries to free herself from Momiji's grip, Momiji lifts up her skirt and pulls down her undergarments. Nagisa manages to free her skirt but is grabbed again, Momiji then threatens to lift up her skirt again to expose her completely, but Nagisa protests that she'd never be able to marry Ryūichi if Momiji does that. Ayane points out that Ryūichi has been watching them the whole time and that she's sure he'll take responsibility. Following Ayane's gaze the other two women set there sights on where Ryūichi is hiding which forces him to come out. Nagisa is stunned as she knows Ryūichi should not be there. Nagisa approaches him as he tries to explain things, even though she is smiling he cannot tell what she is thinking. She asks how long he has been watching to which he replies; since the beginning. As he tells her to pull up her underwear she gets angry and calls him an idiot and slams her fist into his jaw with all her strength (Nagisa and Ryūichi use to spar all the time when they were children, but this is the first time she's actually hit him). She then starts crying while screaming that he's an idiot. Beach Fun Ayane shows up at the beach wearing a light-blue two piece bikini with a see-through veil covering the lower half, she is accompanied by Sayuki, Momiji, Nagisa, Sakura, and Miki after they've all finished dressing. Reiji is stunned by Ayane's appearence which attracts Momiji's attention. Momiji makes a fuss about Reiji paying more attention to Ayane's bikini than hers. Ayane tells Momiji not to be jealous of the opposite sex. Valkyrie, Loki, and The King Ayane appears in the battle between Reiji and Jin after stopping Jin's flaming sword from nearly killing Reiji. As Jin is puzzled she steps between him and Reiji. Jin asks why she is here and is she going to stand in his way, Valkyrie says nothing, instead she carefully watches Jin before he attacks. Jin creates his flaiming sword and states that he does not care and that he'll erase both her and Reiji. Jin swings his sword but it does not harm Valkyrie even though she appears to be doing nothing. Jin shifts his tactics and fires a ball of fire at her, however it hands in the air unable to move. Jin loses his temper and questions why Valkyrie is not dead (He has the ability to control the flow of a battle and think that he should always win). In a split second a wound is inflicted on Jin which leaves him and Reiji speechless, however both are sure that Valkyrie is the one who caused it. As Jin's body is inflicted with more wounds he calls upon his magical weapon "Gjallarhorn" to protect him and seemingly retreats into a pocket dimension but appears moments later again. Stating that Valkyrie is a troublesome opponent and commending Loki (Reiji) for narrowly escaping death Jin retreats into "Isabel" before Valkyrie can capture him. After Jin vanishes Valkyrie takes her leave ignoring Reiji's question of why she saved him. The Battle Maiden of War vs The Shrine Maiden of Madness Ayane intervenes in the fight between Ryuichi and Umi, saving Ryuichi from the shots of Umi's replicated grimoire. Umi questions who Valkyrie is but then states that if she is not Odin then she is useless and that if she chooses to stand in her way she won't show any mercy. Ryuichi asks why she saved him, Valkyrie states that she was not trying to save him but there was a chance that Umi's attack could've hurt the person she actually cares for (PS. This is actually the first time Valkyrie speaks). Umi says that Valkyrie's power is interesting and she would like to copy it but she cannot understand it. She then tells Yozakura (the night version of Sakura) to attack. Yozakura sets up to fire "Laevateinn Judgement", Valkyrie however does not move even though Ryuichi pleas for her to do so. Yozakura fires her attack and while Valkyrie is able to defend against it she is affected by the magis of the "grimoire" and loses all of her senses. She vanishes after Umi is defeated by Sayuki. The Maiden's Face Revealed and The King's Death Ayane calls out to Reiji in the park after Ryuichi's and Nagisa's odd date. She talks with him about the island's scars and how everyone knew that there was a war on the island but no one knew any of the details regarding it. However "Jin Arizuka" was listening in on their conversation from Isabel and appeared before them, stating that he knew that if he had followed Reiji that he'd find "you"(Valkyrie). Ayane is somewhat annoyed that she went through all of that trouble to get an alone time with Reiji and now Jin has appeared. Jin laughs and asks if she should be talking to the game master like that. Upon invoking "Eye Space", Reiji learns that Ayane is not only a magi but in fact Valkyrie. Valkyrie tells Reiji that he is the only one that she did not want to see her like this but she cannot hide it anymore. Jin smiles and tells her that during her battle with "Umi" he realized that she was sticking close to Loki(Reiji) and that he knew that if he'd monitored Reiji he could uncover her identity. Reiji asks why she hid this from him and from everyone for so long, which she states she tells him that there was no other way. As the two of them talk, Jin becomes annoyed and interrupts their conversation. He tells her that her power was able to overcome Umi's and sees her as a worthy opponent so he'll fight seriously today. Ayane tells him that its hard for her to have a conversation with such a noisy brat around and that she knows that he's desperate for attention, but little brats like him aren't her type, which badly damages Jin's pride. Jin shrugs off her comment and and tells her that he's going to imprison Reiji in "Isabel" and make her serve him, however as he prepares to do so he is unable to move. Ayane tells him that she should not move or his arm might get cut to pieces. She then leaves with Reiji to go talk somewhere else while still leaving Jin tied up. She tells him about her appearance, magical weapon, and its abilities. Her appearance is a secondary effect of her magical weapon, cloaking her in a magical barrier as an illusion (similar to Sakura's battle clothes). Reiji asks why she just left Jin like that, thinking that he could still be a threat. Ayane assures him that Jin will not escape. She figured that all of his spells are triggered by his voice and since she ensnared his throat he will not be able to free himself with his strength alone. As Reiji asks her more questions, he learns that Ayane has become deeply infatuated with him for treating her like a normal girl and not becoming intimidated by her appearance and personality. He also learns that Ayane's love also has a hint of insanity as she states that she'd kill both "Momiji" and "Nagisa" to ensure his survival. Reiji asks how she could kill her best friends just for a simple reason to, which she smiles and states that it's to protect him and that for her nothing is as important as love. Valkyrie follows up by saying that if anyone threatens Reiji's life, even her best friends are nothing but enemies. Reiji responds by telling her that she is his enemy which causes her to lose her composure and show signs that her feelings are hurt. Reiji tells her that he also has someone he wants to protect but he cannot agree with her decision. Thinking that Reiji has no trust in her abilities she tells him to bring out his magical weapon so she can prove how resourceful her magical weapon is. Reiji bluffs, telling her that he can deal with her alone. She reminds him that only a magical weapon can destroy a magical weapon but he does not care (his magical weapon "Sakura" hasn't recovered from her fight with Umi and Yozakura). Ayane tells him that it's not like that girl(Sakura) would be able to defeat her anyway. With that, Reiji attacks Ayane but all of his attacks have no effect due to her magical weapon's (Stringroad) abilities. After seeing that he's tired Ayane asks if he is satisfied but Reiji continues to attack until Ayane captures him and swings him to the ground. She leans over him and asks Reiji to join her again, Reiji asks of the consequences if he refuses to which she whispers in his ear that she'll take him by force. Reiji asks if he could call upon her for aid at any time, she responds by saying that she hates being used. If he doesn't accept her from the bottom of his heart then it is pointless. Declaring that she is leaving Reiji with no other choice and releasing him from his restraints, she walks off after once again stating that if anyone threatens him she'll kill them without exception. Valkyrie returns to Jin with a smile and asks how he's doing. Jin lets out painful gasps of breath which she states are ugly sounds. She slices his flesh and says that even though his magical weapon is superior to hers, he talks too much, thereby letting others plan ahead. Declaring that now he will not ever speak again, she calls him a pathetic game master and rips him apart with a sinister grin on her face. As he vanishes she wonders how Reiji struggled so hard against such a little brat and states that she knew she wouldn't feel at ease until she had killed him. Distorted Love Ayane is sitting at the piano chair in the club room when their is a knock on the door, which Ayane instinctively knows is Reiji so she tells him to come in. After greeting one another, Reiji asks how she knew it was him at the door, which she answers by saying that she figured it was time for him to come to see her. While Ayane's facial expression makes it impossible for him to tell what she's thinking, Reiji flat out says that he has not told Momiji or Nagisa that she is Valkyrie and that he does not want all of them to have lunch together today. Ayane states that it is a shame but she would not care if he did tell them. She finishes by happily asking if Reiji was thinking about being with her. Reiji reminds her that she said she would keep a tight hold on him but she was giving him alot of freedom. Ayane says that while it is true that she cannot use her magical weapon to bind him, there are other ways to keep him in check. She tells him that she never intended to harm him, that she only wants him; body and soul. Though Reiji tells her that he won't act the way she wants so easily, he learns that she has had him acting exactly the way she wanted. Ayane tells him that all day he hasn't been able to take him mind off her. As Reiji realizes that Ayane has been controlling his actions the entire time she gets closer to him and tells him that he is cute when he is flustered. Reiji asks why she is so obsessed with him. He cannot understand because they have not spent much time together. Ayane agrees but tells him that love does not know the meaning of time. As Reiji wonders what made Ayane come to love him, she explains her answer. She tells him that he was the only one to treat her like a normal girl while everyone else treated her special, the day he called her "Amamiya", an event that resonated deep in her heart. While she was Valkyrie, she had hoped that he would recognize her and admitted that she was disappointed that he remained ignorant, but she had always dreamed of the day he said "I love it." Ignoring Reiji's feelings all together Ayane tells him that she is looking forward to making him more honest with himself as they spend time as a couple and that he will soon find it impossible to think of any other woman than her. Reiji tells her that a future spent everyday with her doesn't sound bad but unless she regains her usual charm his answer will still be the same. Ayane tells him that it's pointless to resist and finishes by saying that his stubbornness is an attempt to stall their prelude of love. Complications Ayane in the student council room when Nagisa enters, through her sharp senses she knows Ryūichi is secretly waiting outside the door. The feeling in the room is the same as always until Nagisa poses a hypothetical question relating to Ragnarok. Ayane drops the charade, asking Nagisa who it was that put her up to finding the truth. Nagisa tries to deny and lie but Ayane tells Nagisa to ask her straight out what she wants to know. Ayane tells her how many magi are left on the island and that someone they know must be Odin which shocks her. Ayane then asks Ryūichi if he wants some tea she had just prepared. Ryūichi instead runs away, Ayane tells Nagisa that her knight has abandoned her to which she strongly objects stating; Ryūichi is not that type of person. The Maiden of War vs The Thunder God After Ryuichi flees the Student Council Room upon Ayane discovering him, he walks through the city searching for clues about Odin and stops by a lake in the forest. He calls out for Ayane to reveal herself, and so she does. Ayane appears in her black dress and greets Ryuichi. Ryuichi tells her that where they are is a strange place to meet and asks her if she is out for a walk. She answers with a yes because of the beautiful moonlight. However, Ryuichi points out that he knows that she has been following him ever since he left the residential district part of town. She applauds him for figuring that out. Both agree to quit small-talking and Ayane calls Ryuichi "Odin" with a smile on her face, which shocks him. Ryuichi had not suspected that anyone would consider him to be Odin but Ayane hypothesizes that Ryuichi forced her to reveal her true identity to Nagisa because she was approaching the truth, which Ryuichi protests. Though Ayane admits that she thinks he is not lying, she has no reason to believe him either. She tells him that she will erase him because he stands in the way of Reiji's survival, but apologizes for it. She then decides to re-introduce herself as "Ayane Amamiya the magi who has mastered String Load" and says that this lake where spirit dwell will be his final resting place. As Eye Space invokes, Ayane changes into "Valkyrie" and releases her magical weapon "String Load." Ayane and Ryuichi battle in the "mangrove trees". Ayane can only laugh as her strings repel Ryuichi's fists. Though Ayane's strings are quick, Ryuichi is able to track their path. As their battle come to a temporary halt, Ryuichi becomes assured of his victory, thinking that the thick forestry around them would cause Ayane's strings to become entangled. However due to her keen sense of empathy, Ayane is able to predict what Ryuichi is thinking and proves him wrong by reaping the forest around them with her strings, stating that now there is nothing to get in her way. As Ryuichi dumb-foundedly agrees, Ayane swings her strings at him. He dodges it and decides to become serious, which excites Ayane. Ryuichi uses the tactic of tracking the path of Ayane's strings to make his way towards her and lands a direct blow. However, a string has gotten between Ayane and Ryuichi's fist and reverses his movement. As Ryuichi is pondering what just happened, Ayane laughs and continues to attack. Ryuichi is able to land blows but they have no power behind them due to Ayane's strings. Ryuichi changes his tactic and punches the ground sending rocks flying at Ayane, though the are easily rendered useless. Ryuichi decides to try to tire Ayane out by furiously attacking her, but she does not tire out. Ayane sets her strings to aim for his legs. He manages to avoid having his legs cut off but is put on full defensive. Ryuichi realizes that Ayane's strings are not blocking his attacks, they're draining all of the energy from his attack to zero. He closes his eyes in a grimace. Ayane can tell that he is thinking that she is a creepy woman much to his surprise. Taking this chance, she ensnares his magical weapon with her strings and tells him that unlike that brat(Jin Arizuka) it took a fairly long time to capture him. She quickly swings her threads and as she does, thunder roars and she is for the first time shocked as she sees her strings severed. Ryuichi stands before her; his eyes the color green, his hair golden-blonde, and lightning sparking around his body. Ryuichi apologizes for not taking Ayane seriously. As she apologizes to him, he states that he cannot let her kill him and prepares to go all out. Ayane is overjoyed by Ryuichi's determination and calls him "wonderful" and states that she is confident that she can now leave "Nagisa" in his care, even though she knows Nagisa will cry she tells him to forgive her. But she also has someone to protect and starts to attack Ryuichi. Due to Ryuichi's skill "Turbulance", he is able to move at the speed of lighting. Though Ayane can set her strings to move just as fast, each magi's attack would kill the other without fail if they connected. The two halt their battle as they stand in the water near the falls. Ryuichi is a little shaken as he knows that as long as Ayane has those strings all of his attacks will be useless. Ayane laughs stating that she knew that Ryuichi was a dangerous person, that he'll eventually stand in Reiji's way and that she was fighting to go after him first. Ryuichi realizes that Ayane's appearance change also enhanced her natural abilities, making her vision and reflexes on par with Ryuichi's. Knowing that he's realized the situation, Ayane decides to become serious. Before attacking, she asks if he's realized her magical weapon's true ability, which he states that it has the power to control "kinetic energy." Ayane smiles as he's guessed correctly (String Load's ability to control kinetic energy allows it to be the perfect defensive and offensive attack: it can stop a moving object by draining all of its kinetic energy and it also has infinite kinetic that allows it to cut through anything). Ayane tells him the name of her defensive ability "Brisingamen." She stands in the moonlight and swings her threads wildly but accurately. Ryuichi gains multiple cuts as the water flung up by Ayane's strings meet with the lightning surrounding him and evaporates. Noticing the dread in Ryuichi's stare, Ayane asks if he's given up and readies her strings stating that she will end the match quickly, preparing to send him to "Heaven" with her strings. Ayane attacks but Ryuichi dodges and lands on a rock. Ayane is puzzled, she did not want to cause extensive damage to him as she thought he had given up. Ryuichi apologizes and tells Ayane that he will defeat her. He then takes a stance preparing to fire "Thor's Hammer." Ayane is happy because she knows that he is going all out. Ryuichi fires a powerful bolt of lightning from his fist but its power is drained by Ayane's strings and it vanishes. Ayane admires his trump card "Thor's Hammer" but tells him that he should always save trump cards for when he has nothing left. Ayane catches Ryuichi off guard and once again ensnares his magical weapon with one of her strings, she assures him that her string can cut through his weapon due to its ability to control kinetic energy. As she unleashes her attack, thunder roars around Ryuichi, severing her strings much to her surprise. Ryuichi tells her that when she stopped his attack earlier he did not have enough magic to release his true ultimate attack, but thanks to her he now can. Ayane realizes that one of Ryuichi's magical weapon's abilities is that it is able to drain his opponent's energy. Ryuichi prepares to fire his attack that he tells her will kill without fail if it touches her, because it has the power to destroy nine worlds. However, Ayane does not back down. She tells him that even if his attack can destroy nine worlds it cannot destroy her world with Reiji. Ryuichi launches his attack "Thor's Hammer Full Access" (Nine spears of lightning) from his fists at Valkyrie. Ayane's String Load manages to reduce the spears to nothing, but she is overcome with a forboding of death. Ryuichi tells her that since the mythic age "nine worlds" have existed that all share the same future, his ability "Nothung" allows him to draw out the future and obliterate it with Thor's Hammer (basically Nothung lets him choose a future where his opponent fails to block his attack, and since he's linked all nine worlds together if his attack touches that person they will die). Though Ayane knows her death is at hand, she smiles and says that this is not the end she was expecting, and vanishes as she bids a farewell to Reiji. Against Odin Ayane automatically utilizes herself in the battle against Odin in order to protect Reiji with "Brisinggamen" and states that even if Reiji does not love her as she loves him that is enough for her. She binds Odin with her strings and tells Reiji to hurry and attack also promising to always keep protecting him at his request. Fortissimo Ayane is seen in the new world that Reiji and Sakura creates along with Nagisa, Momiji, and Sayuki. Ayane is smiling while Momiji is yelling at Sayuki but Sayuki is apparently ignoring her. Powers and Abilities fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase Stats Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo Stats Magic *'Stringload' (ストリングロード sutoringurōdo): this weapon takes form of red piano strings stemmed from Ayane's fingers. They are very thin but also just as sharp as any sword can be and is barely visible to the eyes. Ayane can easily manipulate these strings even with the simplest movement of her body to either restrain and tear and enemy apart or form a very useful impenetrable invisible barrier. Runes *'Skinfaxi' (天駆ける光の使者 (スキンファクシ) sukinfakushi; Old Norse for "Shining Mane", Japanese for "Messenger of Heavenly Light"): Ayane possesses a super enhanced radar sense that allows her to trace magical power signatures in an extremely large area. She uses this ability to locate the Magi on Tsukuyomi-jima and ascertain their number. This ability however, is limited to Magi only, Magic users of higher level such as Yggdrasil or lower level such as Creator cannot be traced with Skinfaxi. *'Brísingamen' (無に還った少女 (ブリーシンガメン) burīshingamen; Old Norse for "Flaming Jewelry", Japanese for "No-Return Maiden"): Ayane's basic power is to manipulate and change kinetic energy at will. While this ability can be used in a variety of ways, Ayane prefers neutralizing the enemy's attacks by reducing the incoming attack's kinetic power to zero. The skill protects her from most attack, physical and energy alike, but cannot prevent the secondary powers of such attacks from destroying the string. A clear example is Jin's fire sword. Although Ayane can prevent the sword from touching her, she cannot prevent the heat from melting her weapon. *'Dáinsleif' (裏切りの女神 (ダウィンスレイヴ) dawinsureivu; Old Norse for "Dáinn's legacy", Japanese for "Goddess of Betrayal"): the exact opposite of Brísingamen. By using Stringload's ability to generate an infinite amount of kinetic energy, Ayane can turn the strings into very sharp blades of super-concentrated magical energy that can cut through everything. *'Dáingullveig' (誓いと裏切りの花嫁 (ダウィングルヴェイグ) dawinguruveigu; Japanese for "Bride of Oath and Betrayal"): Ayane uses her Stringload to immobilize her opponent and transforms the rest of her strings into a pink bouquet. She then throws it at her opponent, and the bouquet explodes into many petals, dealing fatal damage to them. When Ayane uses this rune, her black dress that she normally wears in her battle mode changes into a red wedding dress. She mentions that she invented this rune from her undying love for Reiji. Trivia *Ayane may be the most knowledgable battle tactician throughout the series but because of her willingness to get rid of all the other participants of Ragnarok to insure that Reiji survives, she could be considered a "yandere" along with Umi Kajiura. *Ayane has a habit of speaking other languages in battle and when in conversations. *In every battle Ayane has never been physicaly harmed except by Kengo in Sayuki's Route of Nachsten Phase. The only other time she has been harmed was by being defeated by Ryuichi's "Thor's Hammer Full Access" and Jin's "Forbes Blutgang". Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's sub characters Category:Female characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters __NOEDITSECTION__